lord_of_the_lostfandomcom_de-20200214-history
30. September 2014
Du warst an der Gründung des Projektes The Pleasures beteiligt. Eine Band die auf jeden Fall Aufsehen erregt bis heute. Welche Emotionen verbindest du mit der Band und warum bist du dort ausgestiegen? The Pleasures war die beste Eigentherapie die ich mir hätte selbst schaffen können. Ich musste raus aus diesem tiefen, dunklen Loch,in dem ich damals persönlich gefangen war. Die Pleasures haben mir das Leben gerettet. Nachdem ich mit LOTL aber wieder zu meinen musikalischenWurzeln zurückgekehrt bin, war dafür dann kein Platz mehr. Ich mag keine halben Sachen und für die Pleasures hatte ich einfach keinen Platzmehr. Parallel dazu hast du die Bands Vagueness ins Leben gerufen, in der außer dir nur weibliche Musiker waren. Leider konnte ich nicht sehr viele Informationen über die Band finden und auch das Album hab ichnirgends bekommen. Kannst du uns ein bisschen über die Band, die Musik, den Hintergrund erzählen? Weibliche Musiker? Das wär mir neu. Interessant, was Recherchen so zum Vorschein bringen. Vagueness war ein Soloprojekt welches ich aberletztendlich nicht weiter an die Öffentlichkeit tragen wollte. 2006 kam dann dein Einstieg bei UnterArt. War das dein ersterrichtiger Kontakt zur Elektroszene? Würdest du die Band gerne nochmal auf erleben lassen? Ich hatte vorher mit der Electroszene nix am Hut und auch danach nur sporadisch. Das ist Musik für die Tanzfläche, nichts was ich privat gernhören würde. Ich würde die Band sehr gern wieder aufleben lassen, ja, aber dafür benötige ich die beiden fehlenden Drittel und ich denke nicht, dass das Interesse an einer Reunion bei uns allen gleich stark ist. Du bist ein absolutes Multitalent, ob im Musikvideo Kissing the Kremlin, oder als Model, Musiker, Sänger, Gitarrist, Songwriter, Produzent etc. etc. bist du erfolgreich. Wie suchst du dir einen Ausgleich zu dem Stress? Das ist mein Ausgleich. Ich bin gestresst, wenn ich nichts tue. Deine Stimme ist sehr außergewöhnlich. Hast du jemals Gesangsunterricht gehabt? Nein. Kannst du mir das Gefühl beschreiben, das du hattest auf dem Gothic meets Classic? Ich hab leider nur die Videos sehen können, aber selbst dort bekommt man Gänsehaut und wird in einen richtigen Bann gezogen. Das ist nicht mit Worten zu beschreiben. Selbst die Erinnerung gleicht eher einem vernebelten Traum. Wann hast du das erste Mal auf einer Bühne gestanden und weißt du noch wie das für dich war? Nicht gestanden, vermutlich gesessen. Ich muss so 6 Jahre alt gewesen sein, mit meinem Cello. Ich kann mich aber daran nicht wirklich erinnern. Aber ich muss es ganz ok gefunden haben, sonst würde ich heutenicht tun was ich tue. Wie kamst du ausgerechnet darauf, das Instrument Violoncello zu erlernen? Hattest du als Kind schon ein Faible zur Klassik? Ich habe es als 2-jähriger bei einem Konzert auf dem Schoß meinerMutter gesehen. Von da an wollte ich nur noch dieses eine „Spielzeug“. Wie hast du überhaupt zur Musik gefunden? Gab es ein einschneidendes Erlebnis? Siehe Frage vorher. Welche Instrumente spielst du noch? Fällt es dir leicht neue zu erlernen? So richtig spiele ich nur Cello und mehr oder weniger Gitarre. Vieles andere beherrsche ich rudimentär, wie Klavier, Bass, Drums… Leicht, schwer, ich habe keinen Bezug. Im Verhältnis zu jemandem der noch nie ein Instrument gespielt hat, fällt es mir wohl sehr leicht. Gibt es ein außergewöhnliches Instrument was du gerne mal in Deine Songs einbauen würdest? Didgeridoo, Panflöte, Tiba, zb.? Panflöte schon mal nicht, Didgeridoo hatten wir schon (My Heart Is Black). Tuba wäre mal toll, als Ersatz für den E-Bass in einem Song. Welchen Stellenwert hat Musik für dich und in deinem Leben? Musik ist mein Leben. Oder zumindest ein beträchtlicher Teil davon. Wie habt ihr von Lord of the Lost zusammengefunden? Und (auch wenn die Frage sicher schon tausendmal gestellt wurde ^^) wie seidihr auf den Namen gekommen? Das führt jetzt zu weit, ich war auf das Schreiben eines Buches nicht eingestellt Woher nimmst du die Inspirationen für deine Musik? Deine Texte ? Frag das mein Gehirn, wenn es Dir antwortet, erzähl mir, was es gesagt hat. Ich verstehe das selbst nicht so richtig. Du wirkst sehr organisiert. Ist das auch so? Ja. Wie bist du auf die Idee mit Harms & Kapelle gekommen? Was war deine Inspiration für die Band? Musikalisches Fremdgehen, Ausgleich, Entspannung, Freizeit, Deutsche Lyrik… Einfach mal was ganz anderes machen. Hast du selber mit dem Boom um Lord of the Lost gerechnet? Ich wehre mich nach wie vor gegen Worte wie „Boom“ und „Hype“. Tokyo Hotel war ein Hype. Wir sind eine langsam wachsende und hart arbeitende Band, jede Stufe ist selbst erklommen, erarbeitet im Schweißeunseres Angesichts. Das hat nichts mit „Boom“ zu tun. Das ist langsam wachsender, verdienter, solider Erfolg. Wie war das Feeling auf der US Tour? Gibt es einen merklichen Unterschied zu Auftritten in Deutschland oder Europa? Allgemein waren wir im absoluten Klassenfahrts-Abenteuer-Modus. Mit Europa vergleichen können wir das nicht, wir haben dort sehr kleine Shows gespielt, wie hier vor 6 Jahren. Das war wir eine Zeitreise, das hält keinem direkten Vergleich stand. Was ist dein nächstes Ziel mit der Band? Das direkt nächste Ziel? Die Herbsttour gut bestreiten! Hast du Lampenfieber vor den Auftritten? Nein. Meines Erachtens bist du einer der besten Musiker die Deutschland momentan zu bieten hat. Wie und wo siehst du dich selbst? Danke, aber ich sehe meine Stärken eher in der Beherrschung des großen Ganzen, was eine Band ausmacht. Aber so ein richtig guter Musikerbin ich nicht. Da gibt es Menschen, die spielen in Perfektion ihre Instrumente und studieren ein Leben lang… Gibt es für dich eine Traumlocation, ein Ziel, wo du gerne mal Auftreten würdest? Oder eine Person mit der du zusammen auf der Bühne stehen möchtest? Lady Gaga. Egal wo. Gern auch im Bett, muss nicht die Bühne sein. Kategorie:News Kategorie:Chris Harms(Lord) Kategorie:Lord of the lost Kategorie:Schriftlich Kategorie:Interview